coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9660 (7th January 2019)
Plot Imran summons Duncan to the solicitors for an urgent meeting to go through his assets. Audrey moves back to Grasmere Drive. Gary takes back the money he gave Sarah to pay the rent after the yard loses a big job. Brian faces the board of governors to hear his fate. Eileen brings Liz home from hospital. Liz throws Johnny's concern for her back in his face and vows to put him away for trying to kill her. Mary buys Angie a suitcase as a going-away present as she and George prepare to set off for South Africa. She's disappointed when Angie chooses to leave without a fuss. Having used Imran to lure Duncan away from his flat, Gina gets Kirk to take her to the address. Abi leaves prison and heads back to the Street. Marcia threatens Sally the moment she's gone. Chesney messages Emma to explain why he wasn't at Victoria Gardens. Seeing Paul outside the factory, he warns Carla that he's a toerag. Kevin lets Tim know that Duncan is still about. Gina uses an open window to gain access to Duncan's flat and scours the property for clues. Seb asks Gary for a raise as it'll help his case for custody for the twins. Gary cuts his hours instead as there isn't enough work coming in. Carla asks Paul why everyone says he's trouble. He guesses that Chesney has been badmouthing him. Imran delays Duncan as long as he can. Duncan becomes bad-tempered when he questions an insurance policy he took out on his wife and walks out. Imran rings Gina warning her that he's on his way home. Paul ensures Gemma's compliance by threatening to cut Chesney's eyelids off and tell Rita what kind of person she really is. Angie leaves with George, promising to keep in touch with Mary. Mary is sad to see them go. Kirk advises Chesney to find out if Gemma has feelings for him. Johnny doesn't see how he can avoid prison with Liz gunning for him. Gemma makes out that Chesney was creeping on her and tells him to stay away from her. Brian is reinstated at Bessie Street School but turns down the board's offer as he no longer wants to work there. Seb is hostile to Abi upon her return and tells her she can't live at Eileen's. Gary admits to Sarah that they're three months behind with the rent and the landlord wants them out today. Jenny visits Liz and pleads with her to take pity on Johnny and drop the charges. Her emotional outburst makes Liz realise that she was behind the wheel in the hit-and-run. Gina is still at Duncan's flat when he arrives home. She hides under the bed. Cast Regular cast *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Duncan Radfield - Nicholas Gleaves *Marcia - Victoria Moseley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Gary Windass Construction - Office and yard *Barlow Legal Services *Speed Daal *Norcross Prison - Cell and corridor *48 Haldon Street, Manchester - Living room, bedroom and garden Notes *Final appearances of Victoria Ekanoye as Angie Appleton and Romeo Cheetham-Karcz as George Appleton. *''TV Times'' synopsis: When Abi is released from prison, Marcia makes threats to Sally; Chesney lies to Emma about why he missed the picnic; and Jenny begs Liz to drop the charges against Johnny. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,821,799 viewers (7th place). Category:2019 episodes